


Stilesnak...

by nayrria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exes, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Road Trips, Scents & Smells, somewhat canon compliant
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "Derek nem bírt a szobában maradni, aminek egyszerre volt Stiles és idegen vendég illata, mert hiába mosták ki, az ágyneműn mindig maradt egy kis, savanyú idegenszag.Kávét vitt ki a folyosóra. Keserűt. Feketét.Újhold volt, és a folyosói lámpa törött burájában méh zümögött."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Stilesnak...

**Author's Note:**

> Az Anonim Meme április klisébingójára: utazás ismerősökkel, összezárva barátokkal klisékre.

Derek igazán nem tudta, hogy miért vállalta el a felügyelő szerepét, de nem volt telihold, és nem volt mit csinálnia, mert Stiles és ő… nem működtek, és Scott olyan szépen kérte. Scott az alfája volt, mégis kérte, és ez tetszett.

Kira helyett, mondta Scott, és Derek megértően bólogatott. Mindenki tudta a falkában, hogy Kira terhes – még akkor is, ha ezt egyelőre nem jelentették be a jövendő szülők. Kira szaga megváltozott. Nem, két szaga volt, és a falka imádta.

A falka nyugtatta meg, a család közös, összevegyülő illata. Mostanában a gyűléseken összegömbölyödött, és hagyta, hogy körbevegye őt az otthon.

Derek sem javasolta volna, hogy Kira menjen felügyelni osztálykirándulásra. Bár kedves gesztus, de idegen párnán aludni, ismeretlenek között lenni, nem jó. Most főleg nem.

Scott töltött neki még egy kávét. A világos, tiszta konyhában ültek. Derek nem nézte ki belőlük a rendezettségnek ezen fokát.

A gyümölcskosárban szép, kerek narancsok pihentek. A mosogatóban mosatlan edények álltak. Ez már inkább Scottra és Kirára vallott, Derek azonban nem tett megjegyzést.

A földön konyharuha hevert ottfelejtve. Derek nem hajolt le érte.

Scott igen.

– Kik lesznek ott?

– Liamék még iskolába járnak – felelte Scott.

Derek legyintett. Nem ez volt a kérdés. Nem a gyerekekre kíváncsi.

A kimondatlan kérdés ott lógott körülöttük, mint egy makacs esőfelhő.

– Ott lesz Stiles.

*

Már igent mondott egyszer. Gyávaság lett volna megfutamodni, eddig úgyis sportot űzött abból, hogyan tudja elkerülni. Most mégis itt volt három nappal később az iskola előtt. A busz régi volt, koromszagot árasztott, és az elmúlt utasok különösen összekeveredett szagát.

Savanyú volt. Keserű. Mégis ínycsiklandozó.

Derek a busz aljába dobta a hátizsákját, aztán elfoglalta az első sorban a helyét Stiles mellett.

– Ha még diák lennék, ülhetnénk hátra. Most is ülhetnénk hátra, de senki nem örülne nekünk – mondta Stiles.

Derek elgondolkodott. Hogy kell viselkednie? Udvariasan? Rendben. De mit kezdjen Stilesszal? A mosolygó, kedves Stilesszal, akinek a keze mindig az övéhez ért véletlenül. Viselkedjen úgy, mintha a teste nem ismerné fel Stiles kezét, vagy legyen nyílt, és ne játsszon el semmit, ami nem igaz.

A baj az, hogy Derek nem tudta, mi az igaz.

Nem volt zökkenőmentes a kapcsolat. Stiles távol volt. Tanult egy nagyvárosban, ahol nem voltak fák és völgyek, csak szökőkutak és aszfalt. Derek nem követhette oda, és amikor találkoztak végre, mert Stiles hazajött a nyárra, akkor valahogy feszült volt minden.

Stiles szaga már nem volt ismerős.

Zárkózottak voltak mindketten, és Stiles szaga idegen maradt, aztán visszament, és visszatértek a Skype-hoz.

_Köztünk ez nem működik._ Stiles finom ujja a laptop kamerája felé mutatott, de Derek megértette. A köztük lévő térre gondolt.

Túl sok. Akkor nem válaszolt semmit, csak bólintott, mert megértette, és mert felesleges magyarázkodnia, és kérlelni, azt mindig szánalmasnak tartotta.

Nem szánalmas.

Elfogadta.

Aztán Stiles visszajött, és Derek jobban egyedül maradt, mint eddig. A falka ott volt, de tudni, hogy Stiles a városban van, és már nem alhatnak egy ágyban… Ez fájt.

Stiles szaga idegen maradt.

*

– Liam utálja, hogy itt vagyunk. Főleg azt, hogy te itt vagy – mondta Stiles, mert nyilván nem ő fog csendben maradni az út alatt. Nem vallaná rá, de Derek nem bánta, mert, ha lehunyta a szemét, akkor elképzelte magukat a közös kanapéra, a múltba, amikor még nem volt vége.

Nem fojtotta el a mosolyát.

– Soha nem tartott vissza egy falkatagot sem egy másik jelenléte – felelte halkan.

Stiles ujja az övét érte. Az ujjbegye meleg volt, és olyan óvatos, hogy Derek szíve összefacsarodott, aztán még időben eszébe jutott, hogy nem, már nincsenek együtt, már nem érnek egymáshoz.

Derek nem mozdult. Stiles végül ez ölébe ejtette a kezét.

*

Sosem voltak kézfogós pár.

Ritkák voltak az összekulcsolt ujjak, inkább titkos összemosolygás volt a kapcsolatuk jele. Valahogy így alakult, mert Derek nem szerette megmutatni magát a világnak, persze titkolózni nehéz volt. Kisváros, randik, és a seriff fia meg a Hale-testvér.

Nem féltek a mások véleményétől, csak… Derek nem szeretett a középpontban lenni, és Stiles, Stiles is megvolt nélküle.

Most mégis hiányzott. Mint Stiles felfelé görbülő szájsarka, amire meglepett puszikat volt jó adni. Kuncogása, ha a nyelve az ajkát csiklandozta.

Annyira jó volt, hogy nem működött. Nem harcoltak meg egymásért, mert nem kellett, és Derek csak elfogadta, amit kap. Nem volt elég.

Nem volt vita, nem volt kérlelés, csak Stiles elment, aztán visszajött, és Derek a házban maradt, ami közös lehetett volna.

Közös.

Álmok és illatok.

*

Stilesnak mogyorószirup íze volt. A szobának fertőtlenítőszaga. Még egy órát sem töltöttek bent, ismerkedtek a helyzettel, egymással újra és újra mosolyokkal, véletlen érintésekkel. Stiles otthonról hozott párnája szürke volt, Derek pizsamanadrágja sötétkék.

Aztán kopogtak az ajtón, és a gyerekek Stilest kérték – aggódva pillantottak Derekre, aki sötét volt és csendes az ablak mellett, és ajkán Stiles ízét őrizte.

Stiles bocsánatkérően pillantott rá, és megint kiment az ajtón, bár ez egy másik volt, és a távolléte nem volt szinte elviselhetetlen és hosszú.

Derek nem bírt a szobában maradni, aminek egyszerre volt Stiles és idegen vendég illata, mert hiába mosták ki, az ágyneműn mindig maradt egy kis, savanyú idegenszag.

Kávét vitt ki a folyosóra. Keserűt. Feketét.

Újhold volt, és a folyosói lámpa törött burájában méh zümögött.

– Alszik? – intett az ajtó felé Isaac.

Derek megrázta a fejét.

– Fegyelmez – felelte puhán.

– Az inkább rá vall. Sosem láttam őt aludni.

– Én igen.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem működött köztetek – mondta Isaac. Kicsit tovább hallgatott, mint kellett volna. Derek pont ráért azon gondolkozni, hogy már soha többé nem látja aludni Stilest. Éjjel felhúzta a lábát, és Derek hátának dőlt.

Háttal. Szabadok voltak, és támogatták egymást.

Derek szeretett így aludni. Egyszer sem ébredt rémálmok lángjára.

*

A rücskös fal felébresztette benne a farkast. Hozzádörgölőzni volt kedve.

– Ha nem lennél ilyen nehéz, bevinnélek – mondta Stiles. – Így vagy felébredsz, vagy kint alszol. Egyik sem jó, ezért választhatsz.

Nyomta a fenekét a kő. Kint ült a folyosón, a szobájuk előtt, ahol túl idegenek voltak a szagok, és Stiles a vállát fogta, és az arcába hunyorgott.

Fölöttük már nem zümmögött a méh. Kiszabadult. Szerette volna ezt hinni.

– Mi volt? – kérdezte, mint régen, amikor Stiles kifulladva, késve ért a randira a moziba.

– Liam rosszalkodott.

– Miért nem engem hívtak? Itt és most én vagyok a falka meg Isaac.

– Nem falkaügy volt. Emberügy. Liam meg nem igyekezett, hogy kijavítsa őket.

– Meg tudom érteni – dörmögte Derek, és Stiles keze a vállán megrebbent.

– Én is.

Derek elmosolyodott. Stiles felnevetett.

– Gyere be! Mondanám, hogy meg fogsz fázni, de a vérfarkasok nem lesznek náthásak – mondta Stiles. Kinyújtotta a kezét.

Derek elfogadta.

*

– Sajnálom, hogy elmentem – mondta Stiles, amikor már túl voltak a kínos toporgáson fogkefével. Nem akarták mutatni, hogy még emlékeznek rá, hogy a másik hol állt a mosdókagyló felett.

Már sötét volt. Stiles háta nem nyomódott semmihez.

Derek hanyatt feküdt az ágyon.

Az egyik árnynak plafonon farkasfeje volt. Test nélkül.

– Én is sajnálom.

– Már itt vagyok. Mit gondolsz, megpróbáljuk újra?

_Persze, igen, újra együtt lakhatunk._ Azonban Derek óvatosabb volt, mint a szíve.

– Meglátjuk – felelte csöndesen –, de szeretném.

_Most már minden jobb lesz_ , gondolta Derek, és nem tévedett.

*

Az ágyon ott feküdt Stiles szürke párnája Derek kék pizsamanadrágja mellett. Az ajkának mogyorószirup íze volt, amikor lenyalogatta róla a reggel ízét.

A háznak Stiles illata volt.


End file.
